yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chika Hideichi
Chika Hideichi formerly belonged to Bubbletears, but adopted by MonMonp0k. Appearance Chika looks as if she had been created inside of a toy shop, being described as 'looking like a doll' by her peers. Her skin is rather pale, the pigment of finely dyed silk. Her jawline is quite sharp, having a diamond shaped face. Her eyes aren't very large, her irises a rich hickory. The shades in her eyes fit beautifully together, as if they were trapped in a dance for eternity. Although her eyelashes aren't very long, they are quite thick. Her eyebrows are colored, a hardly visible blonde when she isn't wearing makeup. Her hair is the soft hue of an eventful Thursday, the smooth strands complimenting her face quite well. The honey colored locks almost look sweet enough to eat, two thin ponytails on either side of her head tied up and accented with pale ribbons to inspire a childish appearance. Her bangs are a tad bit messy, having little desire to cooperate on some days. At one time long ago, her shiny hair matched her gentle eyes, a dull shade matching the fallen leaves of Autumn's first breath. Chika wears the second year uniform, fresh shades of pink making up the majority of the outfit. She wears dark cotton gloves over her thin hands, the cotton such an emotionless hue that the shadows and the stitching were hidden in plain sight. She wears long socks, the type that select one's upper thighs as their final resting point. They hold their place well, seeming to be expensive. Personality Chika has always been labelled as the quiet type. Her neutral demeanor and professional posture suggest this rather well, Chika being very readable. She only speaks when she absolutely has to, her voice soft and quiet. This can make her quite tough to understand, misunderstandings often surfacing from her. She has an uncomfortable aura, causing many people to avoid her without even knowing her name. She is a bit difficult to get to, having a lack in interest to communicate. Chika has quite low confidence. She is afraid of under-performing in school, but is also afraid of trying. Her grades are okay, being enough to let her pass. However, she doesn't seem to be anything special. She is very polite to teachers and will perform tasks for them with no chance of refusal. This will cause her to roam the school on occasion, causing her to be a potential witness to any suspicious behavior. Should something arise, she will immediately report it to a teacher. Task Chika has no task, as she never asks for help. Trivia *Her favorite color is brown. *She has a phone, but never uses it. She doesn't know how to take pictures or make calls. *She is not a part of a club, due to lack of interest. *Not much is really known about her, other than that she exists. Category:OCs Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Females Category:Heteroromantic Category:Asexual Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:2nd Years Category:Students Category:MonMonPok's OCs